Tumblebrutus and Pouncival's Worst Day
by Lulubel
Summary: Tumblebrutus and Pouncival sneek into a club, although they are underage. After only a few minutes of being there, they run into trouble himself. Please tell me if you like it! If you do I'll continue.


"Oh god.." Pouncival muttered under his breath as he spotted rat scurry across the floor in his den. Tumblebrutus giggled. There had been a mouse infestation in the northern side of the Jellicle Junkyard for quite a while now, and Pouncival was one of the few cats that were affected.

"Pounce I swear, you are the only Jellicle in the WORLD who is _afraid _of mice."

"Shh! Do you have to say that so loudly? Great. Etcetera just walked by. You see? You're the reason I don't have a girlfriend." He said, trying to keep a straight face.

"No, that's just 'cause you're short." Tumblebrutus replied, tilting his head innocently. Pouncival punched him in the shoulder. "Yeah, I expected that." Said Tumblebrutus, rubbing where Pounce had punched him. That was gonna to be a bruise tomorrow.

Pouncival smiled. "Come on, let's go to the junkyard plaza. There's a club there, and maybe there will be some hot girls that will actually _want _to date someone so short."

"You're just saying that because you want to get away from the rats, wimp." Tumblebrutus said.

"No!" he paused and looked at the ground. "So… and they're not rats, they're mice."

Tumblebrutus shook his head and followed Pouncival out the door.

"Pounce… you sure this is such a good idea? We're outside a club. We're underage. Old D would KILL us if he-" he began but Pouncival cut him off. "Chillax, he's not going to find out. Anyway, we're _barely _underage. You have to be 21, which is a full human year, and we're almost there!"

"No stupid, we're not. We're kittens. We're only 17. There is NO way we could pull of pretending to be _21_." Tumblebrutus fought. Pounce sighed. "You're right… but there has to be SOME other way to get in. He looked to his right. "Vent!" he exclaimed and jumped towards it.

"What?? Have you lost your smallish mind? We can't fit in that!" Tumblebrutus said, pointing at the vent, which Pouncival was already beginning to open.

"Really Tumble? I thought were kittens." Pounce replied, giving Tumblebrutus a dirty look. "I'm going. You're coming with me too." He said, slipping one of his legs into the vent.

"I don't know…" Tumblebrutus said, and looked back a Pouncival. He was looking right at Tumble with his giant, blue eyes. "Pwease Tumble." Pouncival said, putting on a sad face. "Fine…" Tumble said, following Pounce into the vent.

"Yes!!" Pounce said, and began almost running through the rest of the tunnel.

"Pounce!!" Tumblebrutus said, trying his best to keep up with Pouncival.

Finally they had made it to the end, and in an attempt to open the next vent gate, Pounce threw himself at it, and fell flat on his face on the dance floor of the club. He looked around. "We're in! Yes!" he stood up and saw Jemima standing in front of him, holding a glass of Fruit Punch. "Uhh…" he said nervously, he really liked Jemima and was afraid he had just made a fool out of himself. Suddenly she smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell. She said, but Pounce just stared, totally oblivious to the fact that she was talking to him. Then he heard Tumblebrutus scream, and Jemima and Pouncival both looked over.

"Dude! I'm stuck!" his voice echoed through the vents. "I knew this was a bad idea!" he cried. Jemima giggled. "I see you brought a friend." She said. "Don't worry, I'm not exactly in here legally either."

Pouncival smiled. "Yeah, I um, have to go help Tumblebrutus." He said and turned around and bent to look into the vent. Tumble was stuck in one of the corners. "How did you manage this?" Pounce asked.

"My belt got stuck… I need help." He replied. Pouncival could see that Tumblebrutus was really nervous.

"Here Tumble, grab my hands." Pounce said. He reached out to grab Pouncival's hand, and Pounce pulled as hard as he could, but Tumblebrutus just wouldn't budge. Suddenly Tumble started crying. "Why did you make me do this?"

"Oh Jeez Tumble, I'm sorry. I'll get you out. I'm so sorry." Pouncival responded, honestly devastated in seeing his best friend cry and knowing it was his fault.

Then there was a huge crash. "Hahahahahaha!"

Everyone started screaming. "What's going on…" Tumblebrutus said.

"I don't know, maybe it's a game or something." The screaming got louder, and then there was silence, an awful silence, and suddenly Pouncival saw why everyone was screaming. Macavity was in the middle on the dance floor, his red glistened in the bright lights. Everyone was frozen with fear. He walked around devilishly, an evil smirk on his face. Then Pouncival heard a noise coming from the vents again, and looked over to see Tumblebrutus on the floor. "I'm out!" he exclaimed. Pouncival slapped his hand against his face. Macavity looked over towards Pounce, Tumble and Jemima. He slowly approached them, and Tumblebrutus gasped.

"Hello kittens."

.


End file.
